Harry is Sarah Whitney new brother cousin
by J.W Raptor Blue Is The Best
Summary: In the night after the attack of Voldemort Harry instead of been taken to Private Drive he is taken to the Whitney's household by Professor McGonagall who had agreed with Dumbeldore to do so, and is placed at the doorstep of the house and Sarah's parents would know that he is a wizard and also is a very rich magical noble.
1. Chapter 1

In the night after the attack of Voldemort Harry instead of been taken to Private Drive he is taken to the Whitney's household by Professor McGonagall who had agreed with Dumbeldore to do so, and is placed at the doorstep of the house and Sarah's parents would know that he is a wizard and also is a very rich magical noble.

* * *

Chapter one: Welcome to the Whitney's family Harry.

* * *

Europe, United kingdom, England, Godric Hollow, Potter Cottage.

It have now been almost a year for Lily, since having given birth to her only son Harry James Potter, who like herself, has a kind of a special ability that she has been keeping quite and seriously secret, from her husband James, their friends from school, and her older sister who lives in America.

"Someday my little Harry, you will learn your ability to speak to any horse, from normal one, to those of Greek legends. But I know you will do well with the horses, that my older sister has got. As we both still get on with each other, unlike with my other older sister, who hates me for being a different and better looking then her." Lily told her sleep child who was laying in her lap right up against her body with his thumb in his mouth.

Knock knock.

As the door open up from a picture that revise the stairs down to the basement in the cottage that James, Sirius and Remus go down into when they are up to planning on a prank or doing duels against each other to keep them fit and healthy with their magic after leaving Hogwarts a year ago now.

" What do you need James, Harry is fast a sleep?" Lily asked her husband who just smile at his sleeping son.

" I just wanted to see if he was awake yet Lilyflower. " James told his wife as he come over to seat next to them.

"So no death eaters or the dark lord himself outside?" Lily asked him a little worries about this prophecy that could be connected to her son or her godson.

"Nothing to worry about Lilyflower, the house is under a protection charm done by Albus himself." James told her but before he could finish the door at the entrance of the cottage was blasted open by a powerful spell cast by none other then Lord Voldemort(Tom Riddle) who was standing there with his wand pointing at the now broken door.

"I'm still offering you the chance James Potter join me and I will spare your and your wife's life but not your child's as he is a threat as he might cause my downfall." Lord Voldemort said in his high cold pick voice toward the highly rank auror.

"I won't join your side Voldemort as the Potter's are always a light side family no matter how pure the Potter's line was in the past as it won't in the new generation." James told him as he stood told him humbly with his wand in his hand ready in case.

"Then by no means, James Potter, you will regret my offer and will now suffered. Goodbye James Potter. Avada Kedavra!" Lord Voldemort said as a bright green light came from the tip of his wand and hit him right in the chest.

As James' body, crumble and hit the floor, due to the curse causing an instant death to occur.

"What a waste of pure-blood, he would have easy fit into my inner circle, and could really rival Lucius Malfoy. Now let go kill that child who is my downfall." Lord Voldemort said to the lifeless body of the late lord James Potter.

As he head towards the stairs and toward the nursery, where he knew the baby and Lady Potter be.

As the door was to the nursery was closed tight, Lord Voldemort use another powerful cutting spell to shatter the door and was hit by a unforced spell,cast by a protective mother on her child.

"Stand a side you silly girl." Lord Voldemort to her as he was just wanted to get his target out of his way to rule the magical world.

"No not, Harry please." Lily begged the Lord Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the crib that held his target.

"I will say again, move a side you silly girl, as I'm sparing your life." Lord Voldemort told her as he pointed his wand in her direction.

"Please not Harry, take me instead just, leave him alone." Lily told him as she begged even more.

"Fine you silly girl Avada Kedavra. " Lord Voldemort said as the same green light came out of the tip of his wand and hit her and she crumble into the ground.

" So You are my downfall, in my plans to rule over the wizardry world. Now meet your end Harry Potter Avada Kedavra." Lord Voldemort said but as he watch the green light hit a powerful shield and the spell came rushing back at the one who cast it, only much more powerfully, making the roof to the nursery explode leaving Harry under the now ruble roof.

"Ah my boy I'm so sorry that I didn't make it in time to save your parents, but I know where to put you. But first I need to see reason with Minerva about your placement." Albus Dumbeldore said to the now wide awake child, who now have a lighting strike bolt scare above his right eye. And he disappeared before anyone got there.

-break line-

Europe, United Kingdom, Scotland, Hogwarts School.

As Albus Dumbledore reappeared in his office back at the school. He quickly made a crib from on of the old chair in his office, that had plenty of pictures that are alive and can talk and they are all the pictures of the old headmaster and headmistress of the school.

"Please tell me, Albus, why do you have the boy?" One of pictures asked him.

"Tom, has just discovered their location and went straight to them to try and finish off the one he feared after they kept escaping from him, but failed to kill the boy." Albus told them.

"Please tell me it not true Albus that James and Lily..." Minerva asked her boss and friend in tears.

"I'm afraid so, Minerva but Harry survived because of his mother sacrifice to make a powerful production around him. " Albus told her as he allowed her to pick up Potter's child.

"As he godmother Albus, I think the best for him and for his health to move away from Britain and go across to America and he raised with Lily older sister." Minerva told him as she was told by James after Harry birth that Lily choose her as his godmother.

"I would have preferred if he stayed with Petunia and her family, which would have been for the greatest good. But I will agree to this only when the boy turn eleven he be a student at Hogwarts. " Albus told her as he give her a letter that now is address to Lily older sister.

"Very well, then I will go and put him with them now, Albus." Minerva told him as she allow him to say anything.

"Good luck Harry Potter." Albus told the child as he watch the pair disappeared from his office.

As Minerva reappear at the home of Lily older sister who known as Rose Whitney nee Evans.

So as Minerva look at the surrounding she land at, the site was beautiful with a old house and stables that got horse's living in then and she can tell that they are still every morning as they are seven hours behind Scotland.

As Minerva put Harry, on the door step on the house, but before she left she put a heating spell on the blanket, that her godson is sleeping in and rang the door bell and smile at him and disappeared as she saw a light from upstairs come on.

* * *

I do not own Harry potter or Horseland as they belong to J.K Rowling and DIC Entertainment.

I also have to say a big thank for Ploting for the idea and a big thank for Odin Haraldson for helping with the editing.


	2. Chapter 2

After that early morning on 31 October 1981, where Rose Whitney and her husband Jim Whitney given the worse news in their lives, that being finding out that a family member has been murdered, but Rose knew from the letters that her sister been sending her that it was all slightly expected.

But now she will never see her younger sister, who she like more then Petunia, but now she had the opportunity to give her child the love that her sister would have given him and in so doing kept her promise to never abandon their families or friends.

"Welcome to our family my nephew and hopefully someday son." Rose said to the sleeping child in her arm's after picking him up from the mat outside in the America cold Autumn morning.

"He will get on well with Sarah dear, don't you worry about that, and he will be a successful rider just like I was, when I was in the Equestrian Olympics games." Jim told her as he put a hand on the child head and rubbed it a little bit.

"We should get back to sleep now, before we have to wake up later in the morning, dear." Rose told him as she lead the way back up the stairs and into the room and pick the child into the spare crib next to the bed.

" Goodnight my love." Jim said to her as they both shared a kiss.

"Goodnight dear." Rose said to him after they broke from the kiss.

-break line -

It have now been Ten years since Harry had been dropped off at the Whitney's home, where he had been raised alongside his cousin Sarah by his aunt, who he liked to call mum, and his uncle, who he liked to call dad. They had been teaching him a lot of things like from walking, talking, and taking care of one's clothes, animals and how to look after horses and also giving him riding lessons.

But he favourite lesson in riding is show jumping as it got more wind in your face when going at a higher speed that a horse can go like from taking from walking, trot, canter and gallop.

But today was a different day as it was his eleventh birthday, and he had gotten a letter from a school in Britain and a few in America, but he was stuck in choosing between the three magical schools he having learned from his Aunt that he was a wizard, as were his parents which was a shock for him to find out.

Knocked knocked.

As Harry heard from upstairs the door open by his Aunt who always answers the door to anyone except terrors or so.

"Ah Miss Whitney is a pleasure to see you again." A old man voice that sounds like a grandfather would say to someone.

"You know you can call me Rose, Albus, and it a pleasure to see you and Minerva again. What brings you here anyway?" Rose said to the old man voice.

"I'm here to talk to your son, after you blood adopt him. As I talked to him all about his parents school and their journey, and the advantage he will have as well." the old man voice known as Albus said to her.

"As for me, I have come along to see my godson who I haven't seen since he was one year old." A old calm woman voice said to his mother as Harry listen from upstairs.

"He will be down shortly, why not you two come in as we got a lot to talk about. " Rose said to the two people outside their house.

"Who do you think it is Harry?" Sarah asked her brother/ cousin, as she is curious to find out as well.

"I don't know Sarah, so I guess we both have to go down and meet them personally." Harry told her as he headed down the stairs to meet the strangers that sounded familiar to him.

"We should be careful with them, Harry, as I won't be here for much longer." Sarah told him because she is going to a stable yard while he is going to a school in England.

" I know Sarah. " Harry told her.

"Ah Harry and Sarah I wanted you to meet a friend of mine from England, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall." Rose tell her two children who smile at the now introduce professors in the living room.

" My have you grown well my boy, it have been a while since I saw you in my office as a baby, eleven years ago. " The old man known as Albus said to him.

"So you know me how professor?" Harry asked him curiously.

" I know your parents, as they we're my best students at my school, you're father was fantastic. As most of lesson at the school and achieved. So many and a real prankster, along with his little group of friends. As for your mother. She is also a every successful students and achieved, the highest scored on test, that no one at the school has seen since the old days." Albus told him as he put his half moon glasses up his nose a little higher.

" Now you have the chance Harry to follow in their footsteps by attending the same school they did. " Minerva said to him happy to see her godson in good health and well look after.

"Sarah, why don't you go outside and get Scarlet ready, as I join you in a bit." Rose told her favourite daughter.

"Okay mother." Sarah told her as she give her brother/cousin a hug who happy returns to before she head of to the stable to see her Arabian horse.

Harry have you ever done something strange? like make a broken toy and repair it or change your aunt hair a different color? " Albus ask his soon to be student, hopefully at least.

"I did make my mother horse take off the ground into the air for a few minutes, like it was flying." Harry told them as he look at his mother/aunt face who was looking at him with a calm look.

"Well Harry what I'm going to tell you is that you are a wizard!" Minerva told him with a calm voice at her godson.

"Me a wizard? no I'm not a wizard.. I'm just Harry. " Harry told them in a more shocked voice.

"Do you believe in Magic, Harry?" Albus asked him curiously.

"No." Harry told him.

"Then let me be of honour to making you believe my boy." Albus told him with a hint of calmness.

As Albus aim a piece of wood at a cup on the table in front of them and said. " Wingardium Leviosa " and the cup rose into the air like magic as No one is touching it.

"How did you do that professor?" Harry asked him amazed and shocked to see that the cup was placed backs at it normal spot.

"Magic, my dear boy. Which you will learn at my school." Albus told him with joy.

"When will I go?" Harry asked him.

"In a few week time my boy, as I will bring someone else with Minerva tomorrow to help you get your thing's really for the school year. " Albus told him.

"He can still returned home for the holidays right, Albus?" Rose asked her sister former headmaster.

"Yes indeed he can Rose, as you are his guardian. " Albus told her with calmness and enjoying this little visits to America.

"I know it be Harry birthday tomorrow Rose, but he will leave in the morning with us at 7am as Britain is 7hours ahead so he be back in the afternoon and in time to say goodbye to his sister/cousin." Minerva told her as she look forward to spending some time with her godson.

"That is fine as it gives us time to set his birthday party up." Rose told her.

"Then we must go Albus and get things really." Minerva told her boss/friend.

"Indeed. Thanks you for the tea Rose." Albus said to her and smile at Harry then disappeared with a pop sound.

"Be ready for tomorrow, Harry, as you are quite famous back in Britain." Minerva told him and also disappeared with a pop sound.

"Come Harry as you got a early gift waiting with your father." Rose told him as she lead him towards the stables.

* * *

Once again I do not own Harry potter or Horseland as they belong to J.K Rowling and DIC Entertainment.

I also have to say a big thank once again for Ploting for the idea and a big thank again for Odin Haraldson for helping with the editing.

I also did have a poll's up for this story for Harry horse, which is now done and you guy's can found out who it going to be and a hint it a mare and her breed is a Thoroughbred can anyone guess her name?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own Harry potter or Horseland as they belong to J.K Rowling and DIC Entertainment Corporation.

And I must say a big thank for my betareader, LOZDisneyVGfan for beta reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter 3: New friend.

* * *

Harry entered the yard where his father was bringing out a new bay horse on a lead rope. The mare had very dark brown legs (so dark they were nearly black), a reddish brown body with black mane and tail. Harry stopped near them interested in the new arrival and noticed the horse's chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah Harry perfect timing, this is your early birthday present" His father said, gesturing to the mare. "Her name is Dawn Run." He handed over the lead rope to Harry

"Thank you Dad." The black haired boy with green eyes gave the older man a hug.

"Why not take her for a walk around the yard? She arrived from Ireland recently and would probably like to stretch her legs." His mother, Rose added from the stable door. "Let her get to know you."

Harry nodded, smiled, and started to give Dawn Run a tour of the yard and paddock.

'So you are to be my new rider?' A female voice asked.

Harry looked around, wondering where the voice came from. Then he realised it must of been from the horse, the only other living thing around.

He looked at her in shock. "You can t-talk?"

Dawn Run looked surprised too. 'You can understand me?! No human has ever done that before.' She looked at Harry with a sharper gaze.

"I don't know. But what you like to be called? Hopefully we can become friends." Harry said, "I'm Harry."

'Hello Harry I'm Dawn Run, but you can call me Dawn. I hope we can be friends too.' Dawn Run was calming down slightly, after the huge shock of a human understanding her.

"Thank you Dawn, I'd better show you around so you know where everything is, who everyone is etc." Dawn's eyes widened. This place was massive!

As the two became fast friends, Harry wondered aloud "I wonder if the myths about unicorns and pegasus are true? Horses with horns and wings."

Dawn Run smiled to herself… Well there was a very strong chance Harry would meet some mythological animals in that new school of his in Scotland that he mentioned. After all the British Isles were steeped in fairy tales and myths….

When they arrived back to the stable, Dawn saw she was placed next to a stall with a black and red logo on it, which belonged to Scarlet, who was Harry's adoptive sister's horse. Sarah was the same age as Harry and the two, while not blood related were close to brother and sister, with similar passions. Although Sarah resembled her mother with her blonde hair. On Scarlet's other side was a grey horse called Lily who had black spots on her flankmore. Lily had been named after Harry's real mother who had died when he was one year's old.

Dawn's eyes widened as she saw former Olympic Champion Malone, a white stallion with grey mane and tail. He was a legend and here she was sharing the same stables as him!

While Harry had been showing Dawn Run around, Jim had been getting Dawn's new home ready. Harry led Dawn into her new home and closed the door. He introduced the new mare to his family's horses, and explained who was who and who rode who. "I hope you all welcome Dawn Run into the family." Harry said as he and Jim left the stables to go and find Sarah riding Scarlet in the outdoor training paddock. All of the horses neighed in response. They knew Harry could understand them.

Scarlet was a black Arabian mare with red highlights in her mane and tail. She and Sarah were a winning team jumping the fences with ease under the watchful eyes of Rose, a professional horse trainer and Sarah's mother. Sarah and Scarlet seem to be one.

Rose smiled warmly at her son, "How did your bonding go with Dawn Run?" She asked. Jim took over watching Sarah and Scarlet, offering encouragement.

"It was great Mum! I think we will be good friends!" Harry exclaimed. Then the events of the morning of being able to talk to horses caught up with him, and he really wanted to talk to Rose alone about it. Rose would listen but he was a bit worried about this. It wasn't normal. He didn't really recall talking to horses per se, just being really good with them, understanding them- a bit like a horse whisperer.

"Mum," he began hesitantly, "could I talk to you alone later about something?"

Rose looked at her adoptive son closely. Something important was troubling him. "Sure hon, come and help me prepare lunch." They left the paddock and returned to the house, stopping to wash up first. It was Jim and Sarah's turn to feed the horses anyway.

"I can talk to and understand horses Mum, and they me." Harry said, unable to keep silent.


End file.
